Eldorado
by Lanelle
Summary: A strange cloaked figure is found on the dunes of Tatooine by the Jawas. This person is the key to many long-standing mysteries of the Galaxy. Not that anyone knows it. Fem-longlived-Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I do not own Starwars or Harry Potter**

* * *

Harmony smiled down at her funny little red robed friend. She was going to miss him and his kin. They honestly were some of the most generous beings she ever met. It was really a shame that to others their generosity was usually eclipsed by the fact that they were some of the most light fingered as well. Good thing she took up the habit of keeping everything valuable out of her over-sized robe pockets.

"_You giant person, belong with giant persons! Huip miss you Fire Hair_!" The little Jawa says in his very fast paced language.

It was really a pivotal day for her. She's been with them for over five years, ever since she awoke from her spelled hibernation and decided to explore the desert. Five years of living in a sand crawler, ducking through doorways, learning the language from the periodical droids. Enough time to learn their language, enough time to learn how to live in this technologically advanced day and age, enough time to help the Jawas build a permeate non-moving home in the dune sea. Something they've never had. "Thank you Huip for everything."

"_You help us lots Fire hair! Dome Droid keep you company! Dome Droid now yours! You Honorary Jawa_!" He once again says quickly and happily, Harmony even with years of learning the little guy's language could barely keep up with the excited babble. Looking over at the large buildings of the port of Anchorhead she couldn't help but think how it would be odd rejoining human civilization after so long away from them.

"I'll come back and visit as offen as possible. Thank you for the astomech and the IDs. I have no idea what I would have done without you and the others." she smiles sadly "I have something for you too." she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small and battered looking rhinestone bag. Opening it she reaches in mutters some odd forgein words under her breath and pulls out three grubby looking coins. "I want you to take these." seeing the confused tilt to Huip's head she elaborates. "They are very valuable to me even though I have many of them."

"_Huip keep little things! Keep them long time!" _He says enthusiastically.

"Oh you don't have too... they have no sentimental value to me." she places a knut, sickle and gallion into his small almost child like hands. "I heard that very old items some times bring alot of credits right? Well these are very very very old. Some might even say unique. I wanted to give you a gift for all you've done for me." She adds with a smile as the little Jawa's eyes light up like a sparkly red Christmas light.

"_Huip thank you! Huip go to old thing trader now! Good bye Fire Hair! Jawas miss you!" _The little red robed figure quickly hugs Harmony around the knees and before she could say another word speeds off in the direction of the 'specialty' traders. Watching her friend disappear she couldn't help but feel alittle emotional. Goodbyes are sometimes very hard.

Shaking her head sadly Harmony gently taps the small droid next to her. "It's alittle late. You think we should wait till tomorrow to find someone to fly us?"

The Astromech droid squeaks and beeps in a now familiar sequence "_Anchorhead + 20:00 hours = Time of business! Anchorhead = Danger! Master + G8-Y5 = Safe_"

Crouching down to the droid level Harmony brushes a bit of sand off he surface of the droid's dome affectately. "So it's dangerous around here right now but you can protect me. Is that it?"

The domed head shifts so that the lenses of it's visual sensor is facing her, "_Affirmative!_ " G8-Y5 beeps.

Fingering her wand in one of the hidden pockets she stands up and looks down at the droid in amusement. "You do know I'm not helpless right?"

"_G8-Y5 = Uninformed?" _the little droid swivels it's dome alittle "_Master + Blaster = Bad Aim_!"

"That's because I'm not used to the recoil and there is the fact that Huip wouldn't let me practice with it after I blasted your counterpart by uhhh... accident." Harmony says alittle sheepishly. "Besides you don't know all that I have up my sleeve. I wasn't exactly in any dangerous situations with the jawas G8."

_"Poor P9-U6! P9-U6 = scared of master! G8-Y5 = curious of 'skill'? Sensor = Malfunctioning?"_

Smiling at the droid's poor attempt to pump her for information she points to a nearby Cantina. "Na-uh, that's my little secret. Lets see if there's someone transporting people off planet."

* * *

Author's Note: This is a cross over between the online starwars knights of the old republic game and Harry Potter. And yes it's a Fem-Harry. Not enough female characters that are actually heroic out there and quite frankly Harry is as close to a perfect hero there is without being a complete Mary-sue. And before anyone asks what the name of the fic is based on (the old legend or the poem by Edger Allen Poe) it's sort of based on both. I always though Jedi were chasing a impossible ideal (peace between all) and alot of the technology displayed in starwars is as close to perfect as you can get in society (streets paved in gold like the legend?) Just to warn you I'm just messing around with this much like I am with the majority of my stories. Consider it a miracle if I update.


	2. Adhering to Regulations

_**Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter or Starwars**_

* * *

"Actually I'm not looking to _hitchhike_. I'm looking to pay passage." Harmony says to the disgruntled soldier.

She's been at it for a few days now. First she saw quite a few opportunities to leave the planet. That belief was quickly squashed by a cantina waitress who pulled her aside and informed her that the guy she was negotiating with had alot of 'customers' disappear.

Being the fair minded person that she was she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, in other words Harmony didn't stop talking with him right away. Instead she applied alittle of her half-learned legilimency skills to scan him briefly.

Since then, from what she heard the local magistrate was capturing alot of the local underground slavers after he received a tip (her would-be-transport was arrested). He was making so much leeway in the local black market however that he was finding it difficult to recruit enough people to help bring the culprits in.

Maybe that's why this Grunt looked so exhausted.

"Lady, look I understand your problem and all but I work on a military only vessel. I doubt my CO will overlook the fact your not in the service." he says with a sigh and a long swig of his drink. He was obviously upset that Harmony wasn't interested in giving him 'company', as he put it.

"Yes and I understand you have a problem also." pausing a moment to let that sink in Harmony continues, "From what I hear your CO is looking for a cheap navi-computer. The local government is content with not loaning your squad the money for it." Seeing she had the soldier's complete attention she continues, "It doesn't take a genius to notice how you and the rest of the crew are doing all the little odd jobs the mayor's been sitting on for awhile. Trying to get credits I assume."

Grunting slightly he takes another gulp of his drink, "Exactly what are you implying?"

"Simple the mayor doesn't want to help you because your filling much needed job positions. He's purposely delaying you."

Tilting his head slightly the soldier looks thoughtful for a moment, "Didn't really think about it personally. Just been following orders. Does make sense though, my CO was pissed."

"Well I'm giving your squad an out. I can afford a nav-computer and not just a cheap used one. All I'm asking is passage to a local port that actually has public shuttles leaving it." Harmony says patiently.

"It's a good idea and all but there are some major regulations against it." Seeing the look on her face he sighs deeply and continues, "It's not my call though. I'll contact my CO. Just don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"Can't do it, no matter how much we need the money." the commanding officer of the _Maginot_ says_,_ Lieutenant Yorvicwas a roughly thirty year old man. By just looking at him someone could easily deduce that at one point he had been in some heavy fire... literally. He didn't have a single hair on his face nor his scalp. His scars however showed signs of some of the latest modern technology used in minimizing scars. Someone in his position usually wouldn't be able to afford that type of reconstruction so his 'lighting up' obviously happened while serving. "I can't let a civilian on the ship except under extreme circumstances."

"It's because of this war of your in isn't it?" Harmony says with a casual tone sipping one of the local drinks. It tasted extra smooth.. probably had something to do with everything else around here being so rough.

"You make it sound like a small and trivial thing." he says with a lifted hairless brow. "But yeah it's because of the war. The regulation is there for a good reason. Letting civilians on our ships is how critical information gets out."

"So the only way to get on is to be classified something other then a civilian..." the witch says thoughtfully.

"If your thinking of signing up to fight, It's a minimum of five years and then if the war still going on command has the option of increasing it to ten.", the officer says factually.

"Nice offer, but I'll pass. I think I remember reading something that might help us though... one moment" Pulling out a data-pad she been studying in anticipation to going to Republic space, she quickly skims the list of files, finds the folder she read before and again reads the small section a second time to herself carefully. After confirming what she read she briefly gives the battle-scarred man a slight smile one that instantly grabbed his attention, "I think we need another drink... would you like one sir?"

Lifting his hairless brow again he decides to follow her lead and grunts in agreement, Harmony signals a waitress and orders another of the same they were currently drinking. While pulling out her credits a small pouch of loose-leaf tea that she grew herself 'accidentally' falls out on to the table. "Oh dear... that looks like spice doesn't it?" she says deadpan.

Knowing the regulations by heart (and knowing a lead when he hears one) the officer looks down at the little clear pouch of tea (which didn't resemble spice at all) and also says straight faced, "...Yes it does. Do you have something to confess Miss Potter?"

"No officer, I refuse to answer any of your questions." Harmony replies also straight-faced.

"I see, then you leave me little choice Ma'am. Private!" He barks at a nearby crew member.

A different poor grunt from the one before, who was chatting up one of the random waitresses on the other side of the room, gives his CO a small look of confusion before he quickly puts down his drink and stands to attention right in the middle of the cantina. "Sir!"

"Put Miss Potter here in binders. We're taking her into custody." turning back to Harmony, "I am required by regulations to inform you that if you refuse to answer any questions about any unknown possible dangerous substance in your possession then anything of value in your immediate possession is hereby surrendered to the republic and will not be returned. This is a standard fine for endangering the general safety of the public. Do you still refuse to answer my questions Miss Potter?"

"Yes, I refuse to answer your questions." Not being able to resist Harmony gives the Lieutenant a small but peaceful smile. She had enough credits on her person currently to buy a very good Navi-computer.

Obviously alittle slow or not realizing the situation, the Private turns from the binders that he just placed on Harmony's wrists to his Commanding Officer a clear look of confusion on his face, "But sir, were not in Republic spa.."

"Delay that!" Lieutenant YorvicBarks before the Private could say any more, "If you have something to say on the matter Private Enian then you may speak of it **later**, until then keep it to yourself." turning back to Harmony, "We are required to search your other possessions, will you tell us **there** location?"

Still rolling her eyes at the Private, she snaps her gaze back to the Lieutenant, "Those possessions are not surrendered to the republic correct?"

"Correct, we are however required to search any local Property you have and take anything of questionable nature into custody until such time you are cleared of charges or placed in a correctional facility. However they too will be confiscated without your cooperation" he again states matter of factly.

"Alright, I have two droids, their shutdown codes are _'earth-_1'. The keys to my room is in my left pocket. All my other property is packed in the bag on the left side of the bunk." Harmony happily replies.

Seeing the commotion with his Commanding officer, the original Private that talked to Harmony detaches himself from his own drink and silently joins the group. Ignoring him Lieutenant Yorvic turns to the now named Private Enian, "You are to escort Miss Potter to the brig, Private. I then want you to have the current watch officer to inform the rest of the crew that we will be leaving at 08:00 hours tomorrow."

"Sir?" the other Private says as his commanding officer looks in his direction.

"I assume you heard the majority of all that?" getting a nod Yorvic hands over the set of keys that had been in the same pocket as the credits. "I need you to gather all her things from her room including the droids. Make sure you gather all of her property. We are to consider everything that she owns as **questionable** am I clear Private Orlan?"

Barely keeping the smirk off his face Private Orlan quickly salutes "Sir!"

Orlan begins to walk away then, "Oh and Private. Our prisoner looks alittle unwell. It wouldn't do if she became sick under our watch. Have the cook give her meals that isn't rations understood?"

Nodding the Private leaves his Commanding Officer to buy a much needed Nav-Computer and he suspected to give him a quiet moment to finish his last drink planet-side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All the crew is OOC's that will only be there for a chapter or two (at least I think... My muse has been weird lately). I seriously have no idea where this one came from. It might have come up because I just got the ship with my trooper (I'm playing them ALL.. almost have the ship on every class). And no I don't think the trooper ship has a brig... (I only looked through it once) These guys are just low level soldiers not a elite group like the character people play in the game, so basically bigger ship with a possible brig.

For anyone else playing the game I'll try to keep spoiler information out of the fic but I can't promise that something won't slip past me.


End file.
